That I Can Do
by Kiss-This2010
Summary: Bobby is injured in the Danger Room and Kitty is there to help. Only, someone is already with the Doctor. Bobby/Kitty Ororo/Hank One-shot.


"Turn it off," yelled Kitty as she knelt beside Bobby who was bleeding from the head. Shaking, she dabbed the gash with her sleeve and tried to remember this wasn't real. Just a Danger Room session with Logan. Next to them, Peter slammed his fist into the stone wolves they were fighting, shattering it into a million pieces. The one that had collided with Bobby had been blown to bits by a new member of the team, Jubilation. "Turn it off, Logan! He's hurt!"

She breathed a sigh of relief as the simulation shut down. Bobby groaned as he tried to stand up, the room spinning as he fell to the floor again. The last thing he needed was a concussion and the cut was going to need stitches, plus Wolverine was never going to let him live this down.

"You vant me to take him to de Doctor?" Kurt bamfed next to them as Peter and Jubilee caught their breath.

"I don't think that's a good idea…he might have a concussion," she answered swiftly, taking into account the dizziness he seemed to be experiencing.

"What the hell happened?" growled Wolverine from the door. "I thought I told ya to watch each other's back?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we have an odd number of people," Kitty bit back. Her blunt answer seemed to stun Logan, but he let it go. Clearly she had feelings for the Iceman, but he didn't have time to deal with that right now.

"Take him down to the Fur-Ball. Looks like that's it for today." Kurt immediately transported off and Jubilee whipped out her cell phone, her fingers flying over the keyboard. How she managed to carry it in her suit, he had no idea. "By the way, good job today, Firecracker."

"Thanks!" Jubilee raced to catch up with Colossus, chatting excitingly with him about something she must have just read off her phone.

"Come on, Bobby, I'll help you down to the lab." Kitty placed a hand under his arm and helped pull him into a standing position. Logan watched them shuffle awkwardly away with a smirk.

This might be a good development. Rogue, sorry, Marie and Bobby had split a couple of weeks ago. Turns out, regardless of what Wolverine thought, she did not get the cure to please the kid. Instead the cure pushed them apart and finally broke the couple. However, he had just received a letter from his little girl; apparently she had met a new boy down in New Orleans.

The only bad thing about Rog-Marie (he was still getting used to that) leaving was it left him feeling alone. Especially since Jean was gone too. Sure, Ororo and Hank were around, but lately they both seemed to be busy. Hank was the new ambassador for the United Nations and Ororo was running the school and leading the team. She barely had time to breathe, let alone just talk sometimes. Tonight she and Hank were having a phone conference with the President. Usually, if it was something extremely important, they would fly out to Washington, but tonight must have been an update talk. However that should have been over about thirty minutes ago.

Logan shut down the Danger Room and sidled out into the hall only to find Kitty and Bobby hadn't made it very far. The thin, petite girl was struggling to hold up the nearly adult male on her arm.

"Need some help?" Kitty nodded over her shoulder as Logan walked up to support Bobby's other side. Iceman looked like he was going to be sick; he must have gotten hit harder on the head than they thought. Silence stood between them as they hobbled ineptly towards the lab. Logan growled in frustration to find it locked when they got there, but the light was still on, so he tapped in the access code and the doors slipped open.

To his surprise, and apparently Kitty's, whose free hand was clamped over her mouth (with his headache, Bobby hardly knew what was going on around him, except for the fact that Kitty was so close), there was quite a lot going on in the laboratory. Ororo sat on the edge of one of the hospital beds with her lips locked firmly with Hank. The blue mutant had one hand on her thigh; the other was lost somewhere in her white hair. The weather-witch and beast were kissing with a gentle ferocity and did not seem to notice their now gaping audience.

"Knock, knock," smirked Logan, tapping his fist against the door frame. Hank leapt back and Storm immediately began to blush, sliding off the table. Hank ran his hand through his hair nervously as Ororo tucked a piece of hers behind her ear.

"What happened?" asked Hank, glad for the distraction. Ororo managed to put on a concerned face, but it was still red.

"He got hit in the head," said Kitty obviously. The teenager was grinning like a maniac.-apparently, she approved.

"He needs stitches and might have a slight concussion," continued Logan, his eyes never leaving the blue ones of the woman trying to slip towards the door as they brought Bobby to a bed (Kitty was careful to avoid the one the two had just been making out on). "Where you goin' 'Ro?"

"I do have a school to run," she said sternly. Wolverine loved it when she got flustered. It didn't happen very often to a woman so in control of her feelings, but when it did, Logan always managed to get the best of her.

"Well, you were the one saying you had too many distractions…" he teased, causing Hank to chuckle at Ororo's ever growing blush. She skirted out of the room, shaking her head.

"Let's take a look at this, shall we?" Hank expertly took out a case which he kept his medical supplies in. After inspecting the wound for a moment he sent Kitty after some medicine in a nearby cabinet and began sewing the boy up.

"How long's that been goin' on?" asked Logan, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"About a two weeks," he replied, his eyes never leaving the job he was doing.

"Figures. Can't keep in secrets in this place…" Kitty giggled from across the room. "To be honest, I don't know how ya managed this long. Course, I guess it would help if people didn't walk in on ya."

"We did lock the door." Hank cut the end of the stitching and leaned back to exam his work. "Kitty, I believe Bobby could use that painkiller right now." Leaving Kitty to play nurse, Hank looked to Logan.

"Ya, well, next time pick one of your rooms."

"You really have no place to talk when it comes to spontaneous actions."

"Spontaneous? You took time to lock the door," Logan pointed out. While Hank and Logan continued their banter, Kitty placed a quick kiss on Bobby's lips after he swallowed his pain pill.

"I didn't lock the door, she did." Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "She tends to surprise me…I've found her to be a little more…" Hank trailed off, suddenly remembering they had younger company in the room.

"I'll keep that in mind," laughed the other man.

"You won't tease her too much will you? You know how private Ororo is…" he sighed. Clearly a full day's work was exhausting. It was nearing eleven o'clock by the time he was completely finished checking Bobby for any other damage. "Hardly a grade one concussion, my boy. I recommend a good sleep tonight and no Danger Room sessions for a couple of days, just in case."

"Thanks," Bobby muttered weakly. Kitty, who had been shooting curious looks in Hank's direction, now turned all of her attention to Bobby. The two exited the lab, leaving the two men to discuss whatever it was Hank wanted to say. "So…did I miss something?"

"Oh ya," giggled Kitty, "Storm and Dr. McCoy were going at it on one of the beds."

"Storm? And Beast?" he asked in disbelief. "Wow, I must have really been hit hard."

"I think it's cute."

"You think everything that has to do with love is cute," came the nonchalant reply.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Kit, just saying." Her eyes met his with a questioning look.

"You don't believe in love." This wasn't a question, however, but a statement. Bobby shrugged; to be honest he didn't know what he thought about the four letter word. He had thought he loved Rogue, but that went south fast and now his feelings for Kitty were…well confusing.

"I didn't say that."

"But do you?" They stopped in front of her room. Bobby took a deep breath and leaned in for a kiss. To his dismay, however, he went right through her. Jerking up before he suffered another head injury by hitting the door, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "As much as I want you to kiss me right now, I want an answer to the question."

"Kitty…" he sighed. Apparently this was more important to her than the kiss he had been waiting to give her for months. "Look I don't know, okay? I want to love, but it hasn't been in the cards for me much. How about this- you can teach me to love."

"That I can do." This time their lips met with a simple kiss. "The first thing about love is being left wanting more." She slipped through her door leaving him grinning in the dark hallway. Concussion or no, this had been a good night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ororo lay on her bed trying to read, however, the words seemed to be stuck on the page and not circulating through her mind. Her relationship with Hank was complicated, for lack of a better word, at the moment. Their feelings were mutual, but forming an official relationship was hard to do when they both had high-maintenance jobs and conflicting schedules.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Praying it wasn't Logan, she called them in. Much to her pleasure it was the blue furry mutant she had left in the lab.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" asked Hank with a smile.

"Good?" Ororo sat up, setting the book aside.

"Bobby is going to be fine," he said, crossing the room to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Good to hear."

"And the entire school is going to know about us by morning." She let out a soft laugh. Kathryn Pryde wasn't known for keeping secrets. Hank bent over and slipped off his shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, still laughing. He winked at her and pulled his shirt over his head.

"If the entire school is going to be talking about us at breakfast, we might as well not try to deny it." Next were his pants, leaving him only in his boxers when he slipped into bed. "And I don't plan on sneaking back to my room in the morning."

"Hank…" she giggled as he kissed her neck.

"What?" he stopped. "You don't want me to kiss you there? How about here?" His lips roamed a little further down the neckline of her nightgown. This earned him a smack on the top of the head.

"Be serious for a moment, would you?" Hank propped himself up on his elbows as he looked into her blue eyes. "Are you sure you want to go public with this? You know…US Ambassador dating leader of the X-Men?"

"Ororo, my dear, I would like nothing else in the world. Except maybe for you to quit worrying about it and kiss me." Rolling her eyes, she pushed him gently down onto his back, setting her lips against his.

"That I can do."

**A/N: **This fic just kinda came to me…I really don't know where from, but I just had to right it. And its one in the morning here…so you can tell how much it was bothering me. I've been trying to find a man suitable for Ororo (who is my fav) and as much as I love Logan, I'm giving some of the other guys a chance. Don't worry…I'm going to finish _Storms_, but I couldn't resist this one-shot. If I get a lot of positive feedback, I might continue it, but for now it's just a one shot. Oh, and I'm a fan of Kitty/Bobby and Rogue/Remy (hope you caught that bit). :D


End file.
